Love and Life
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: A super fluffy Gabriel and Cecily story! (Modern day and rated T because I'm overly careful!)


Gabriel ran a hand through his damp hair. The hot water of the shower had cleared his head a little but he was still completely exhausted. 3 hours of training, followed by demon hunting certainly got the adrenaline pumping, but it had also thoroughly tired him out. He grabbed his towel from the rail in the bathroom and dried his hair off a little more. He pulled on a pair of soft jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before opening the bathroom door and walking through into his bedroom.

The girl sitting on the bed's head jerked up as he walked out. She smiled a little and closed the book she had been reading and put it on the cabinet beside the bed. "Hey Cecy" he said flopping back onto the bed next to her. "Hey. How was hunting?" she asked. Gabriel sighed. "Meh. You didn't miss much." he said.

Will, Cecily's brother, refused to let her hunt yet. To be fair to Will, Cecily was fairly new to shadowhunting, but Gabriel knew she was more than capable of taking down a whole army of demons single-handed. Gabriel had considered protesting but he had decided to keep on the right side of Will. He wasn't exactly happy about his sister dating Gabriel.

"Well I had an amazing evening." said Cecily sarcastically rolling her eyes and lying back next to Gabriel. "Tessa and Sophie discussed wedding dresses for literally about 3 hours straight." Gabriel laughed. "They're just excited." he said. "Excited? They're obsessed!" said Cecily. "Sophie has pictures on her phone, on her laptop, in a catalogue, in a scrapbook, in fact she has the 1200 page book of wedding dresses in her bag too." she continued.

Gabriel grinned a little. Both Sophie and Tessa were getting married this year and he had a feeling Cecily was not as pleased about being a bridesmaid at both ceremonies as she had originally been. "How many dresses have you tried on now?" he asked smiling. "That was the 7th for Sophie's and 9th for Tessa's today." said Cecily with a sigh.

"I'm sure whatever they pick you will look beautiful." said Gabriel affectionately taking his girlfriend's hand. Cecily smiled a little and leaned in as her lips brushed his cheek. "Thank you" she said quietly.

Gabriel studied his girlfriend's face. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a few strands escaping here and there. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling in the light of the room and her cheeks were faintly pink. He knew Cecily looked like Will but as he looked closer he could see the small details. The curve of her face, unlike the sharp angles of Will's face and the ghost of a smile resting on her lips.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked pulling Gabriel back down to earth. "Just admiring my beautiful girlfriend" he said kissing her forehead gently causing her to giggle a little. She snuggled closer into his side until her head was resting on his shoulder, his arm around her.

"Can I come hunting tomorrow?" she asked quietly. Gabriel smiled a little and kissed her forehead again. "Are you sure Will won't mind?" he asked. Cecily sighed. "Obviously he's going to mind." she said. Gabriel caught her lips with his cutting her off.

She kissed him back, pulling him closer by his t-shirt until there was no space between them. "I love you Cecy. I know that you want to hunt. I want you to hunt, I know it makes you happy. But I want to keep on the right side of Will. Otherwise, I might never be able to marry you." he whispered as the kiss broke off.

Cecily raised an eyebrow. "Who says we're getting married?" she said. "Who says we're not?" he said grinning. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "You never know. I might have eyes for another man." she said. Gabriel gasped in mock horror. "Miss Herondale. There is another?" he said sounding offended. Cecily laughed and kissed his lips softly. "No. You're not getting away that easily." she said. "I don't want to get away" whispered Gabriel pressing his forehead to hers. "Good. Neither do I." said Cecily kissing his lips again.

Gabriel glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Give me 5 minutes. I'm just going to pull my pyjamas on. I'll be right back." he said sitting up. Cecily stuck out her bottom lip. "5 minutes. I promise." said Gabriel. Cecily laughed as he kissed the tip of her nose lightly before grabbing his pyjamas and heading to the bathroom to change.

Gabriel pushed the bathroom door back open 5 minutes later, now in a much more comfy gray t-shirt and blue shorts. He smiled a little as he looked towards the bed. Cecily was curled into a ball, fast asleep.

She looked so young when she was asleep. It was easy to forget that there was a 3 year age gap between them, Cecily was so grown up most of the time. Their relationship wasn't easy. Will was always worried about his little sister and Cecily was very young to be making any kind of commitment. Gabriel had always had to take things slowly and wait, but for Cecily it was worth it.

He pulled the covers up over his sleeping girlfriend and flicked out the light. He slid under the covers next to her. Instinctively, he wound he arms around her and pulled her closer. Her head was resting lightly on his chest, his arms around her. He smiled affectionately at the sleeping girl before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight Cecy. I love you." he whispered.

* * *

_**Hey there!**_

_**So this is a product of my overly-fluffy imagination! **_

_**Please favourite if you liked it!**_

_**Please review! (Even if it's only a few words, it does mean a lot! And you don't need an account to review!)**_

_**Also, maybe check out some of my other stories! (I am quite a fluffy writer, so if you enjoy fluff, you might like it!) **_

_**Thank you squillions for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


End file.
